tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Assassin
Emerald Assassin is a servant of the Assassin class who was invoked in this Holy Grail War species on the Emerald team. Profile Identity Jeff the Killer is a fictional figure from a creepypasta popular on the internet around the years 2010, having two versions of his history. In the first, at age 13, Jeff, his and his brother, Liu, move to a new neighborhood and a new home in a US region. On their first day of school, Jeff and his brother are approached by three bullies, named Randy, Keith and Troy, who threatened them with knives, however, Jeff retaliates and brutally beaten all three, but because he is older and Jeff still minor, Liu took responsibility and took the blame, and ends up being arrested, which leaves Jeff in a deep depression. Months later, Jeff goes to a party, but the three bullies go into it too and end up again, get into a fight, where Jeff ends up killing Keith, but before that he had his head placed in a toilet where it had oil placed and after that, they set fire to it, burning his face. During this fight, Jeff's mind becomes very disturbed. A few days later, he accosts himself in the hospital, seeing that his face was full of bandages, because his face had been all disfigured and very pale, having his lips intensely red and fleshy. Seeing the results, Jeff began to laugh hysterically, saying that he liked his face in that state. It was not too late for Jeff to leave the hospital, and that night Jeff had his mouth open so that he would always smile, whether or not he had the energy to smile, and burned his palts so he could always see his face. Jeff's mother runs and tells her husband to kill him, but Jeff hears the conversation and kills them both. His brother Liu, who had just gotten out of prison, was asleep at the time, but wakes up when he hears Jeff's words saying "Go to sleep," and then stabs Liu to death. The second version tells Jeff that he moves in with his parents and Liu, but when he cleans the bathtub with a gallon of acid, he slides in a soap on the floor and falls into the tub, his face and parts of his body deformed. Upon arriving at the hospital, Jeff sees his deformed face and then fills. Appearance Jeff is described as a late-teenage man, with very pale skin and disfigured face, with very red fleshy lips, always smiling. He has bulging eyes and big black circles around them, always open. His hair is intensely black, in a cut cut on the sides and with two small wicks falling in front. He wears a white blouse with black horizontal stripes, all black pants and white socks, without wearing sneakers. He always walks with a kitchen knife full of blood, and his clothes also have blood stains. Despite this appearance, Jeff can take the form of what he wants, as long as this is the way people imagine him. Personality Jeff is very sadistic and crazy, showing deficiency in speaking, jumping words and always speaking with a sarcastic and loud tone. He has no remorse for anyone or the other members of his team. Role Emerald Assassin is invoked in the Emerald team, being someone who is seen only physically by his teammates at the time and invocation, quickly disappearing and reappearing much later, having plans to assassinate everyone, but recognizing the power of the other opponents, he first chooses , just haunt them. He chooses to leave his team alive last, due to certain circumstances. Abilities Emerald Assassin is a servant who, at one and the same time can be an extremely weak servant, he can be an extremely powerful servant, but regardless of the cases, he is very troublesome to win. Jeff possesses his power and strength on the basis of the credibility of others around, depending on how much and what they believe about him. None of your abilities have Rank. Status Passive Skills * Mad Enchant * Presence Concealment Skills Emerald Assassin does not have normal skills. Noble Phantasm Emerald Assassin has only one Noble Phantasm. * The Worst of the Worst Killers ('''Conceptual Noble Phantasm) : '''Emerald Assassin is a fictitious spirit, whose popularity is coming across people. Everything about he spreads from urban legend, be it his personality, way of killing, powers, etc .; everything is pure speculation. Jeff's story is a really bad, inconsistent and poorly written story, giving this Noble Phantasm its name, but his popularity and fans are something that no one knows why he is so well known and popular. These people who create their stories, share disos with other people and so, bring or fans of he or haters of he. This Noble Phantasm makes everything about your abilities come from the credibility of the beings around he, his knowledge, etc. If people believe in him or like him, he still lives. To each person who deoxa to believe or like him, makes him "die" to that person, becoming impotent with he. The credibility of these people over their power causes them to have that power, but the lack of credibility about such power makes them not have that power. While there are people who know him and his story, even as someone who spends a lot of time without remembering him, he still lives even if he is completely discreet. If the person believes he is a sadistic madman, he will be a sadistic madman. His appearance, killing mode and obgetive change from person to person, so for this person, he will have the things that person believes or speculates. Not knowing that he exists makes it uncertain, thus making it as an existing being but imperceptible. In this war, his red power of credibility of enemies, thus, the things he does spreads his name, makes him a total mystery, and being a mystery, he is completely imperceptible to these beings. A Noble Phantasm without rank, which can be either something that makes him easily defeated, as a being that can humiliate a divine being with extreme ease. A real uncertain existence.